<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chief Montgomery by Tiny_Lez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674522">Chief Montgomery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez'>Tiny_Lez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Addison became chief? And pisses off her lover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chief Montgomery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Grey’s</p><p><br/>
“Chief Montgomery… it has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” Addison smirked  </p><p> </p><p>“I like the should of it. Chief Montgomery” Lyra smirked a little as she walked up to the small group </p><p> </p><p>“Dr Blackwater is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>Addison asked changing the subject, Lyra had to stop herself from frowning </p><p> </p><p>“I just finished rounds and was wondering if I was needed for anything?” Lyra asked </p><p> </p><p>“No we don't, need you” Addison replied. Lyra scoffed as she walked off </p><p> </p><p>“That was rude,” Mark muttered as Addison glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day Addison paged Lyra to her office at the first Lyra didn’t want to go not after how she treated her this morning. Ever since she got declared Chief a few days ago she likes to remind everyone and has become over cocky and unbearable to be around so maybe she can avoid her. </p><p> </p><p>“Dr Blackwater are you busy?” Asked Dr Shepard </p><p> </p><p>“No I am not” Lyra replied </p><p> </p><p>“Good you’re scrubbing in with me” Derek nodded and Lyra walked with him to the OR. Addison tried paging her again</p><p> </p><p>“Dr Blackwater Chief Montgomery is trying to page you” a nurse replied</p><p> </p><p>“Does it say 911?” Lyra asked </p><p> </p><p>“No?” The nurse replied </p><p> </p><p>“Then she can wait I am busy” Lyra huffed </p><p> </p><p>“So what is going on between the two of you?” Derek asked </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing” Lyra replied </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely nothing… well not anymore anyway” Lyra said muttering the last part </p><p> </p><p>“She keeps paging” the nurse replied </p><p> </p><p>“Well turn it off” Lyra snapped Derek looked surprised Addison must have really pissed her off </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to snap” Lyra replied looking Apologetic to the nurse</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Dr Blackwater” the nurse nodded and smiled </p><p> </p><p>“There you are” came a voice Lyra sighed and looked towards the door </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Lyra asked </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been paging you” Addison said </p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve been ignoring it. As you can see I’m in surgery so please leave” Lyra replied and went back to work ignoring the red head. Addison opened her mouth and closed it with a frown. Lyra has never acted this cold toward her before, </p><p> </p><p>“When you finish here can you come to my office please I would like to talk to you” Addison replied Lyra ignored her </p><p> </p><p>“Dr Blackwater” Addison said </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m not busy” Lyra snapped glaring at the red head</p><p> </p><p>“You can go now, you aren’t needed, her.. Chief Montgomery” Lyra snapped spitting the last two words Addison looked shocked as did most of the other nurses and residents Derek looked like he was trying not to laugh. Addison left without another word, </p><p> </p><p>“Using her own line against her?” Derek smirked </p><p> </p><p>“God she is so grrr” Lyra huffed as they continued the surgery. A few hours later they finished and Lyra reluntly made her way to Addisons office Lyra knocked. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in” Addison replied </p><p> </p><p>“Please lock the door” Addison asked as she pressed a button causing the glass to go tint so no one can look in. </p><p> </p><p>“Look.. Chief Montgomery” Lyra growled Addison was in front of her in seconds, how she moved so quickly in those heels Lyra didn’t know </p><p> </p><p>“Call me that again in that tone” Addison warned </p><p> </p><p>“Chief Montgomery” Lyra spat eyes, her usually calm grey eyes now looked like a storm was about to hit. </p><p> </p><p>Addison grabbed the blonde by the throat, Lyra just glared at her </p><p> </p><p>“You think you’re so much better than us now don’t you” Lyra snared </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that” Addison replied </p><p> </p><p>“That I don’t believe,” Lyra scoffed and Addison tightened her hand slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever speak to me like that in front of the staff again” Addison growled </p><p> </p><p>“Or what” Lyra challenged. Addison shoved her against the door and kissed her roughly and pulled back </p><p> </p><p>“You will regret it” Addison whispered back harshly </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s okay for you to treat me like shit now that you’ve become chief but when I don’t take your shit I will regret it. That’s so like you Addison. Or should I say Chief Montgomery” Lyra snarled Addison moved from the blonde’s throat to her hair and pulled it back roughly so the younger women was looking her in the eye both looked pissed Addison leant down and bit down hard on the younger women’s neck leaving a mark she knew it would bruise. </p><p> </p><p>“Get to my desk now” Addison warned </p><p> </p><p>“Or what” Lyra replied not budging </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to cross me today Dr Blackwater” Addison warned. Lyra didn’t move </p><p> </p><p>“So this is going to be how it plays out is it” Addison asked Lyra glared at her but didn’t say a word </p><p> </p><p>“Fine if that’s the way we are going to go” Addison hissed Addison roughly kissed her again, Lyra kissed her back just as hard. Addison smirked a little when they separated, </p><p> </p><p>“Do I have your permission” Addison asked they might be having a fight but she is not going to do anything if Lyra doesn’t want to, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still here aren’t I” Lyra snapped </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra” Addison started </p><p> </p><p>“Chief Montgomery” Lyra bit back and that surged Addison forward she shoved her hand down the blonde’s scrub bottoms and shoved two fingers in, she was soaked she thrusted in and out roughly rubbing Lyra’s clit with her thumb, Lyra threw her head back fighting back a moan addison bit Lyra’s neck again leaving another bruising mark. Lyra couldn’t help but moan, Addison went harder and faster and continued to leave bite marks on the younger women’s neck and shoulder. Lyra dug her nails into the red heads back and scratched hard causing Addison to moan. As much as the two love to make love they do love to have not angry sex. Lyra knew she was close </p><p> </p><p>“Addie” Lyra moaned </p><p> </p><p>“I know. Come for me” Addison replied quietly and Lyra did she came hard and fast nearly causing her legs to go out from underneath her Addison had to hold her up. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow” Addison puffed Lyra blinked </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still mad at you” Lyra huffed </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you lately”</p><p>Addison whispered kissing her lover softly and passionately</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it again” Lyra huffed as she unlocked the door and walked out. Addison knew she had to do a lot more then got angry sex to make it up to her but she was willingly to do what it takes, </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>